


Superheroes

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [13]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Superheroes

Alexander Waverly laughed heartily as he watched his six year old grandson running around in the Superman costume Father Christmas had brought him. The boy had been scolded by his mother, several times, for climbing on to the dining room chairs and attempting to fly off them.

"Grandpa," he called over, as he was grounded yet again. "Are superheroes really real?"

The Old Man smiled as he thought about the agents under his command; people who went above and beyond to keep the world safe.

"Yes, my boy," he replied. "I can tell you absolutely, that there are real superheroes."


End file.
